Missing
by Cinderleaf
Summary: Roxas's ice-cream has gone missing, but Xion doesn't know that and becomes worried at his silence. Will Roxas find his ice-cream?


"Erm... Roxas? What are you doing?" Xion asked as she walked into the kitchen and spotted the blond-haired boy sitting at the shorter end of the large, rectangular table positioned in the center of the enormous kitchen. She walked over to him, blowing a stray strand of her short black hair out of her face.

It was early in the afternoon and most of the organization members would have already had lunch. But Xion had only arrived back from her missions seconds ago, and Roxas only moments before her. The other members must have, somehow, finished their missions before the two and had lunch immediately upon their return. Even Axel seemed to have already eaten lunch, seeing as his dishes were in the sink along with the rest of the organization's. Though Xion could be mistaking, half the organization members never cleaned their dishes after use.

Roxas stayed silent, and Xion moved to the fridge. She pulled out the lettuce, cheese, and ham before grabbing the bread from the counter beside it. Xion quickly washed her hands and started to prepare a sandwich. "You want one, Roxas?" she offered as she got out two more slices of bread for her friend.  
'Sure, Xion." Roxas replied sulkily from his seat.

Everything was quiet as Xion continued to make up the two sandwiches. She laid slices of ham on the bread, followed by the lettuce and cheese. She put extra lettuce on her sandwich while putting extra cheese on Roxas's. She put everything back in its place, and each of the sandwiches on a plate. She sat down at the table beside Roxas on the corner of the longer end.

She placed his sandwich on the table in front of her only to notice that he was holding a slip of paper, she decided to ignore it for now. "Extra cheese, just the way you like it." she told him.

"Thanks." came Roxas's reply. He laid the piece of paper on the table face down before picking up his sandwich and taking a bite.

Xion did the same and smiled at her friend, however, she didn't get a smile in return. Xion started to get worried about Roxas, he always smiled with her. Something must be wrong with her blond-haired friend today.

"So... Roxas. Tough missions today, huh." Xion asked, trying desperately to spark a conversation with him.

Roxas sat there for a moment without replying. "Yeah." he finally said, his tone so gloomy it hit Xion like a cold rain storm.

Something was definitely wrong with Roxas, Xion was sure about this now. "Wonder if Demyx actually did his missions for a change?" she asked before taking another bite of her sandwich.

"Probably not." Roxas replied. "Demyx is pretty lazy."

From down the hall Roxas and Xion could hear Demyx scream 'HEY!'.

Xion rolled her eyes. "So he can hear that?... But when we ask him to help us sweep the kitchen he's suddenly deaf?" she asked and started to laugh but, to her surprise, Roxas didn't join in.

Xion was starting to get even more worried. They had finished their sandwiches and she had washed their dishes, along with everyone else's dishes, because if she didn't do it, no one would. All the while Roxas was just staring at that piece of paper again.

Xion quickly finished the dishes, dried them, and put them away before sitting back down at the table. She looked intently at Roxas, who didn't seem to even notice her staring. Xion started to panic. "Larxene! Get in here!" she called out, only knowing of Larxene's presence two doors down, and not knowing of anyone else to call on that would hear.

A few minutes later Larxene came stomping in looking angry. "What do you want?" she snapped. "What's wrong with Blondie?" she asked when she saw Roxas.

"I don't know." Xion's voice was coming out all panicky. "Did you kill a puppy in front of him or something?!" she yelled, getting more and more worried by the passing milliseconds.

"No!" Larxene snapped defensively. "I wouldn't kill a puppy! I'm not that mean."

Xion was staring at Roxas now, her eyes stretched wide and filled with horror. "Then what's wrong with him?" she asked, a little more calm now, but not by much.

Larxene rolled her eyes and sat down at the table across from Xion. "Have you tried asking him what's wrong?" she asked, trying hard not to sound sarcastic about it.

Xion stopped freaking out for a second, WHY HADN'T SHE THOUGHT OF THAT! "Roxas? What wrong?"  
Roxas sniffed once then, without saying a word, laid down the paper he was holding for them both to see. It read...

**MISSING!**  
1 Sea-Salt Ice cream.  
Last seen, in the freezer, in the kitchen before dinner Wednesday.  
Doesn't answer to anything really...  
Has a blueish-green tint.  
If found:  
Bring back to Roxas at The Castle that Never Was  
Or call... actually I don't have a phone so... just refer to previous line.

Larxene started snickering at what Roxas had written. Roxas stayed silent. Xion looked irritated at Larxene, but brushed it off. "Roxas, is this what has you all down?" she asked.

"Kind of... yeah." Roxas replied. "You probably think it's stupid." he added.

"No! Not at all!" Xion assured him.

Larxene chuckled a bit. "Kind of." Larxene said in a hushed voice.

"Larxene!" Xion hissed.

"What?! The kid made a missing poster for some ice cream!" Larxene justified.

"Don't laugh at him. You put up a missing poster for your stuffed bunny last week when you thought it had been stolen!" Xion screamed. "And I helped you find it before anyone else could!" she added.

"You swore you wouldn't bring that up again!" Larxene screamed.

"Roxas is the only one around." Xion replied.

"Yeah well you had made up posters for your missing kitten plush just a few days ago, and I helped you find that." Larxene replied.

"So we're even." Xion said simply. "Now, Roxas. When did you notice it was missing?"

Roxas started to reply to Xion, "When I came back from missions earlier, when the kitchen was empty, I went into the freezer to grab it. I kept it on the top shelf beside Demyx's favorite frozen waffles-"

"Yeah, he says they're less of an effort to make in the morning." Larxene cut him off.

"But when I opened the freezer, it was gone." Roxas finished.

"Oh, well I know who took it." Larxene told him as she patted his back.

"Why didn't you just say so?!" Xion exclaimed.

Larxene looked angry for a moment. "Because I just remembered!" she barked.

"Sorry." Xion said.

"As I was saying..." Larxene began again. "Axel was the one who took your ice cream."

"He what!" Roxas shrieked.

"Yeah, when we were all leaving Axel was looking in the freezer and I saw him walk out while eating the ice cream." Larxene told him. "Guess he didn't know it was yours."

Roxas stood up and tore apart the missing poster he had made. "Axel!" he screamed while doing so.

"Can't wait to see this." Larxene said getting up and watching as Roxas summoned his Key Blade.

"Roxas wait!" Xion called.

"Don't spoil the fun Xion." Larxene told her.

Xion looked at Larxene. "I was going to say, wait for me to get my camera. I don't want to miss this." she said grabbing her camera from her room down a couple of halls before coming back. "Proceed." she said upon her return.

Larxene and Xion followed the now seething Roxas all the way to Axel's room.

"Hey Roxas. What's going on?" Axel asked causally when he saw the three of them at his door. "What's the camera for Xion?"

Roxas walked in with his Key Blade drawn. Larxene was bouncing with excitement at what she thought she was about to see. Xion zoomed in a little bit to capture Roxas's movement. Axel looked frightened as Roxas approached. "You. Ate. My ice cream!" he shouted.

"Whoa, that was yours!?" Axel was freaking out now. "W-what what are you going to do?"

"Here it comes!" Larxene smiled and Xion directed the camera towards her for a moment. "I knew we had this kid for a reason."

Roxas took a step closer, and Axel got just a little more frightened.

"Hey! Roxas! We're friends! What are you doing!?" Axel shouted again.

Zexion walked past the door at that moment with his lexicon under his arm and shrugged at the scene, not paying any mind to what was going on.

Roxas took another step closer.

"Here it is." Larxene said.

Xion continued to film it.

"Get up off your butt and go get me another ice cream! NOW!" Roxas yelled.

Out of fear, Axel scrambled out of his seat and ran off to Twilight Town to buy an ice cream for Roxas.

"Okay, not what I was expecting... But it's better than nothing." Larxene said. "Good job kid." she added before walking away.

Xion was still filming a happy Roxas and the figure of Larxene walking away. "You should have gotten him to get me an ice cream too." she said.

Roxas smiled again. "Axel! Grab Xion one too!" Roxas yelled.

"Yes Roxas!" Was heard faintly from down the hall.

"He knows he can use a Door to Darkness... right?" Xion asked.

"Maybe he just forgot." Roxas said.

"Or maybe he was so scared that he forgot." Larxene, who had suddenly came back, said with a wide grin on her face.

**Leave a review and tell me what you think.**


End file.
